All Good Things
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: Sequel to The Next Best Thing. Emma and Jay lasted a few years, she thought when she got offered a job in Vancover, he'd propose? He didn't, so she left with Dakota. She's back now, getting married to Jesse, her boss, and Dakota is almost 13. Can Emma remember she only wants and needs Jay? Can Jay remember to fight for what he wants?
1. Home Sweet Home

**So just so you guys get the picture of what the kids look like, Victoria justice is Mia/Lucas' daughter Izzy. Dakota fanning as Emma's Dakota. And Lip from Shameless as Snake/Spikes Jack.**

Emma was almost 30 now, and dreading her birthday.

"Why! It's going to be a blast, you don't even look 30 so stop sweating it." Ellie said, rolling her eyes.

Emma sat across from her at their lunch spot on the patio of Le more, in Los Angelous

Emma laughed a little and shrugged, "It's just scary that I'm 30 already."

"30 going on 25." Ellie said jealous of envy, "Least you have no wrinkles, you still look like the same Emma who graduated from college, only now wearing a business suit." She joked and then smirked, "Oh, and a big carot on her finger."

Emma looked down to her ring, diamonds filled around it and then a crystal rose on top of it.

Jesse really went all out.

"Yeah." Emma smiled slightly, nodding, "I have it pretty good."

"Is Jesse, is a hunk. I should know." Ellie said with a wink, Emma gasped and threw one of her peas at her.

Emma's phone went off, a text. She rolled her eyes picking it up.

"Dakota?" Ellie asked.

Emma nodded, getting up and grabbing her purse, "I swear she'd rather text me all the time then to talk to me."

"Teenagers." Teased Ellie with a grin, knowing both she and Emma still had theirs inside.

Emma laughed and waved, going to her big black jeep.

She picked Dakota up at her highschool, Dakota was beautiful, skinny, just like her mom was, a good tallish frame, big blue eyes, long honey blonde hair that she straightened all the time now.

Lately Dakota was all cute summer dresses but lately she's been ripped jean pants and leather jackets.

"How was your first day of highschool?" Emma asked as she hopped into the back, "you can't sit up here with me?" she joked.

Dakota just rolled her eyes, looking out the window.

"Dakota." Emma said more sternly, driving, "How was school?"

"Fine!" Dakota barked, then shrugged, "I'm use to being Jack's LITTLE sister." She sneered, crossing her arms.

"That scowl doesn't look so good on your pretty face." Emma told her then said, "And no one thinks your little."

"I'm the youngest in my grade! Everyones already turned 14! I still have two more months!" exclaimed Dakota, "And tell that to Ryan Daniels..." she sadly looked down.

Emma aw'd loudly and Dakota finally looked in the mirror, glaring at her mom.

"You have a crush on Ryan!" Emma aw'd again and heard Dakota's whine, "Baby, he's Jack's friend! Their older than you, he's going to think that way. You need someone your own age."

"Jesse is 5 years older than you." Dakota said matter of factly.

Emma smirked at Dakota in the mirror, "Ryans a senior Dakota, as your fantazing about flowers and kisses...he thinks of something else." Emma mumbled, staring off into though.

"Oh, ew." Dakota said finally getting it, then shrieking more that it was her mother who said it.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling.

Later that night at Emma made Dakota dinner, the phone rang. Emma lunged for it, could be Jesse.

Jesse traveled a lot. They started dating last year when she worked on an assignment for the newspaper, she was still a writer for the an environment and he came down for a meeting about it and took notice of her rather quickly.

He brought her on a date that lunch, and got her number. He was pretty happy she never went through with it with Spinner...or that Jay character he always saw around. So he visited a lot over the months, and they got closer and closer even though Dakota didn't approve but he was a good business man, made tons of money, traveled beautiful places, he once took Emma to Paris with him. But, after 6 months, he was really starting to drift away, until the 9th month, he visited for a month, and finally asked Emma to marry him.

Emma said yes, but hoped he'd change his traveling ways, he promised after a few months of touring with his job, he'd give it a rest and they would move back to his home town.

Emma was a little weary of that, but Dakota was excited about it, really excited, she missed it, even though she was 6 when she moved away but she visited a lot, and it was the one time Emma's ever seen Dakota so happy since she started dating Jesse, so she agreed.

And that Jay character, Jesse liked to call him, still kept in touch with Dakota. She had a bad time cooping with leaving him when she was 6, he practically lived with them and she didn't understand why it didn't work out. She ached so much when she thought about him. Did her mom ever feel that way?

Her mom wasn't happy when she visited home with Jack to see Grampa, because she knew she stayed with Jay and Uncle Spinner.

Dakota was packing up her room as Emma leaned on it, finally hanging up.

"Almost packed?" Emma asked.

Emma was still the same, only darker highlights in her hair, and always dressed up in expensive business skirts or something, Jesse was loaded you could say.

"Was that Jesse?" mumbled Dakota, throwing some pictures in frames into the box, one of her and Jay when she was 10, he looked the same too, maybe a little more built and some a bit more of a beard, like it hasn't been shaved in days, not too long.

Emma nodded and looked at her watch, "He said truck will be here in 20."

"Great, can't wait."

Emma gave a look, "I thought you were excited to move back?" she asked, confused.

"I am." Sighed Dakota, "even though I have to do another new day at school."

"Least now Ryan Daniels won't torment you." teased Emma raising an eyebrow. Dakota finally giggled a little back and just nodded.

"Are you excited to go back?" Dakota's question hit her hard.

Emma swallowed, "Ofcourse, I miss my friends."

"Like Uncle Spinner and Jay?" Dakota asked, she couldn't remember well, but she knew her mother and Jay almost made it, now they pretended to be just friends, who barely talked, only if he called Dakota back and then it was just mumbles of 'I'm good, how are you?'

"Finish packing." Emma muttered and walked off.

Emma slowly walked down the stairs and looked at her ring. She loved Jesse, he gave her promise, and tons of love... even though they haven't really lived with another yet, how bad could it be? Dakota would have a great life and go to a great college.

That's all Emma wanted.

Emma closed her eyes tiredly and sat on the stairs, smoothing her skirt out and looked at her wall. Pictures of her and Manny the last time she visited, which was almost 2 years ago, then an old picture of Snake, Jack and her mother. Oh how she still missed her mom. Then a picture of Dakota just 6 months ago, sitting on Jay's orange civic.

Jesse wouldn't allow pictures of Jay himself around the house.

Emma didn't blame him. Dakota was crazy about him still. Emma glanced up at the picture again, oh that damn car.. she smiled softly and then frowned, standing up and yelling up the stairs.

"Trucks are here Dakota! Get down here.!"

Toronto, here they come.


	2. I Hate Jesse Club

As Emma followed the trucks with her jeep, Dakota sat up front with her, Jack in the back.

Yes, Jack stayed with them, he was 17 now. Good looking guy, really looked like Snake in an attractive way if that made any sense!

He had a sort of normal style, jeans, big black boots, simple black or white shirts, and a farmer plade jacket he liked to wear. He was adorable too, he's had tons of girl friends, but he had such a smart ass attitude, he was insane smart too though, but didn't flaunt it, specially in his crowd. He got a tattoo when he was 15 too, that pissed Emma right off, her little brother? Having a TATTOO. My have they grown. It was some outline siloette of a universe on his wrist. His friends had a lot more so Emma had to give it to him, you know? Credit for not getting his whole body covered.

"Jack, do you want to stop by and see Dad?" Emma asked hopefully as they past the WELCOME to TORONTO sign.

Jack snickered, rolling down the back window and lighting a cigarette.

Emma used her controlling botton to roll it back up, "What did I say about smoking!" she hated it! Where did he ever learn it?

Jack rolled his eyes.

Silence.

Dakota looked between them, even though Jack was really her uncle, she called him her brother, he treated her like one anyways, teasing her, but really protective of her. He almost beat up his own best friend Ryan when he found out she crushed on him.

"No...to answer your question." Jack told Emma finally, "I don't want to see **Dad**." He bittered the world like is was sarcastic.

Emma sighed sadly. Jack came to live with her when he was 13. Snake wasn't really over Spike's death, he tried with Jack but with Jack falling into the bad crowd, even though he had a good head on his shoulders, Snake couldn't deal with that and they always found themselves fighting.

He thought moving Jack to Emma, he could start new, but, he just found another bad crowd and Snake asked him to come back a year after but... it's like Jack hated him.

Emma decided to leave it alone, atleast he was passing his classes unlike his loser friends.

"We're here!" exclaimed Dakota, sitting up and smiling brightly.

The trucks pulled up into a big houses driveway, it was long. The house was almost movie house looking, a dollhouse even, it was beautiful.

"Wow." Jack even had to say in awe as he jumped out, he wouldn't get out of the way of Dakota so she pushed the door into him, he stumbled only a little forward.

"Home sweet home." Emma joked, climbing out of the car just as Jack pushed Dakota foward.

"Hey!" she yelled, turning and trying to hit him, he laughed at her and grabbed her little fists, she had to let out the little giggles she held in.

"Come on hooligans." Emma teased, leading them in.

"Where you want the first load ma'am?" asked one of the truckers.

Emma answered, "living room please."

Just then, a sound of a car rolled it's way through the fall leaves, it was October, the trees leaves were almost all gone.

The leaves flew past Emma and her family, and as she turned she saw the famous orange civic, and her heart stopped.

"JAY!" yelled Dakota, smiling and running over. Jack smiled and also jogged on over when the car parked.

Emma crossed her arms, damn Dakota probably let him know they just got here.

The two were like sham partners. Always starting trouble.

Jay came out, and he lost that silly looking almost beard, which made Emma try to remember to breath, he looked young again, showing off those full lips, milky skin and big grey piercing eyes. Still gorgeous, his hair grown just a little too, that silly dumb hat also was gone and his hair was semi short, reminded her of the year of the shooting, as if he didn't age a bit. Maybe bigger biceps.. jesus, was he working out?

Emma shook her head and walked slowly behind her kids. Was, Jack was like her kid, even though he didn't call her mom and she didn't expect him too. Dakota lunged onto Jay, hugging around his neck as he lifted her for a second and set her back down, sharing a high five and shake of the hand with Jack until he set eyes on Emma.

"Uncle Spinner!" Dakota said, as the next door opened and they ran do him as Jay let his eyes wonder Emma...it's been years..

Still the same looking Emma, only looked like she was down to business. Almost looked like one of those porno girls who pretended to be teachers before-well, you know. Jay chuckled softly.

"What?" Emma asked, crossing her arms stubbornly. Oh that glare, and dressed up like that? Years ago he would of thrown her up against the wall and did her right there.

Hell, he probably still would. It was Emma. She would always have that effect on him.

"Only you could wear your office clothes on a moving day." He taunts.

Emma tried not to blush and just shrugged, "I'm use to them." She had a long black skirt, it was tight and topped just above her knees, it complimented her curves, then a white blouse sticking inside it.

Her hair was tied back in a long curly pony tail.

"Those heels might be a little tough to wear when carrying a couch." Jay smugly said, leaning on his car and lighting a smoke.

Dakota came around, beaming happily, "That's why I asked them to help." She shared.

"We have plenty of movers, Dakota." Emma said under her breath.

"Awe Em, let em stay, we haven't seen them in ever! Their family." Jack said, half serious and half tormenting her. Hey, he was still her little brother!

He shared a half grin with Jay. Jesus, what was this? Jack almost thought Jay was cool or something. Emma gritted her teeth and tried to breath.

"No their not." Emma taunted, giving Jay and Spinner 'as if' looks.

"Don't say you didn't miss us!" Spinner confirmed, walking over to her and stretching his arms out.

"Spinner don't." Emma warned, taking one big step back but he grabbed her, pulling her into a big bear hug.

Dakota giggled beside Jay who smirked at the scene and inhaled deeply.

Spinner told Emma, "Just shhh, remember you use to be normal before all this fancy expensive stuff." He joked, letting her go and eyed her outfit to then whistle seductively.

"If your here to help move, why don't you go pick something up?" Emma taunts, raising an eyebrow and Spinner laughed, walking off with Jack, Dakota followed and then Jay went to go, flicking his smoke.

Emma turned to go as well but Jay then held her back, grabbing her hand.

Oh god, oh god. There goes her breath again, heart beating and mind fogging.

He took hold of her wedding finger and examined the ring. Emma swallowed hard, she was sure Dakota told him, she told him everything.

"How much?" Jay muttered, his face looking unreadable, "Thousands?" he snickered, "Millions?" his eyes looked back down at her, piercing through hers.

If looks could kill.

She saddened and opened her mouth-

"Baby!" they stepped apart and turned to the person who so rudely interrupted.

"Jesse." Emma breathed, somewhat shocked.

Jesse came over and smiled, he looked to the side and saw Jay, he frowned but just looked back to Emma who he now stood infront of and happily grabbed her, kissing her longingly.

Jay rolled his eyes, he could use that smoke again.

"Missed you." Jesse said, pulling her hand into his.

He was glad she was wearing his ring. For a month she had some issue with wearing it. It had really pissed him off, people had to know she was his, espashally the asshole to the left.

"So the movers are here? Thats good." Jesse said, completely ignoring Jay who he blocked from Emma, "Did you want to help move or do you wana go out for dinner? Kids will be fine." He said with a shrug.

Emma gazed behind him at Jay who clenched his jaw, "Jesse." He finally spoke.

Emma cringed, don't piss him off Jay. Keep your remarks to yourself, your such a smart ass.

"So _great_ to finally have you back here." Jay told him "we had no idea what to do without a guy like you. Your job is so important."

Jesse narrowed his eyes but tried to hold his ground, looking all professional.

"Glad to be back." He said proudly, "Hows _still_ being just the manager of Tony's Auto shop Hogart?" he taunted in a way.

Jay didn't even answer nor listen, he was already walking off, careless.

Emma sighed, "Jesse..."

"I don't like him." Jesse said with a shrug, "the way he looks at you..."

"We've been over for years, he doesn't look at me any way..." Emma drifted off, not knowing what to say. Jay had defiantly probably moved on. He was a good looking guy, amazing at that. Girls had lined up for him since she's known him.

"Did he see your ring yet?" Jesse challenged.

"Yes." Emma declared and then lied, "He said it was nice, and moved on."

"Hmm." Jesse just said, staring off.

"So you like him?" Jay asked Dakota, out in their new back yard that had a swimming pool but was now closed for fall.

Dakota smiled to Jay and he smirked, catching the look in her eyes. It was obvious she knew what he was really asking.

"Still like you more." Joked Dakota, sitting on the bench with him.

Silence.

"But you'll never be with mom again...will you?" she quietly asked.

Jay stared off, Dakota hated how she loved him so much yet sometimes couldn't read him, was he sad he wasn't with them anymore? Happy?

Dakota now understood those late calls to Manny mom would do, talking about how she didn't know what Jay wanted. He was a very mysterious guy!

"She's happier now." Was all he replied and looked back at her to look down sadly.

She wished she could really remember him back when, she only remembers certain times they spent together, like Disney world when it was her 6th birthday, her last birthday with him and her mom together..

"I hate him." She finally blurted out madly.

Jay shook his head at her, "Don't say things like that."

"It's true." Came Jacks voice now.

He came and sat down next to them. It was silent, a sad sort of mood filled the air.

"I hate him too." Muttered Jay.

Jack cracked a grin and narrowed his eyes to Jay, Dakota giggled.


	3. Thanks For The Memories

"You're _still_ unpacking?" Jay asked, walking into the big life sized doll house.

Emma sat on the ground, still in her skirt and fancy tops, but her tight pony tail she usually held well, was coming a bit loose.

She was trying to rip a box apart and blew a hair out of her face, "We have _a lot_ of stuff." she growled.

At least the couches and everything in the kitchen were all done, Tv set up on the stands but not exaclty..set up and plugged in.

"You wouldn't if you didn't blow your money on dumb stuff." Jay confirmed, eyes wondering around and putting his finger infront of some naked statue and waved his finger. For example!

Emma groaned, "It's not _me_." she focused back on the box, Jay wasn't exactly her favorite person to talk to.

"Where's Dakota?" Jay asked, leaning on the living room door frame and down at her, smirking with how proud she looked when she finally ripped it open.

"School." Emma declared in sarcasm, like she should of known.

He did. He didn't know why he had the nerve to get in his car and come and see Emma.

If Jesse was here, he'd probably get the cold shoulder.

"And the husband-to-be." Jay asked, turning around to scan the huge house again as Emma cornered her eyes at him. Sometimes his sarcasm was MUCH better than hers. He clearly didn't care.

But she answered anyways.. "On a buisness trip." she seemed to hesitate.

Jay saw that pause, and knew her well. She wasn't happy about it, but took it. Hell, she didn't take it when _he_ was just hour or two late home from work.

Why'd Jesse get off so easy?

Jay raised an eyebrow turning back to her, "He goes on a lot of those." he comments.

"It's his job."

"Writing is his job, not traveling."

Emma's blood boiled. As if she didn't know that, okay?! She didn't need someone to rub her nose in it, specailly the person being **him**.

"Anything else you came over for?" Emma taunted him, raising her eyebrows, pretending to look interested and he silently chuckled.

"No, guess not." he insisted. Maybe it was too soon to just...hangout. .

Emma plastered a fake grin on her face, "On your merry way then." Geez, her attitude could cut a knife.

When Jay shut the front door behind him, he stood there and sighed. From the inside, Emma stopped going into boxes and stopped herself, sighing sadly as well and looking at the front door.

They remembered the day she walked out..

_"Fucking vancover?! You're just going to up and leave?" Jay chased her and shut the door of, well, he should say their town house by how he spent so much time there._

_Emma closed her eyes painfully, holding Dakota's hand who was 6, the little girl looked torn and confused, and put her hand into Jay's who scoffed but tried to give her a 'don't worry' look. _

_"I told you about it weeks ago!" Emma exclaimed, she got offered a job in Vancover. . she wouldn't of gone if he, he just proposed or something! It's been years now. _

_Jay looked flustered, "I didn't think you were going to go." he cursed under his breath looking away from her, far off look in his eyes._

_"It's a good job! I don't want to be stuck here." Emma told him, giving him a horrified look._

_"Oh so you feel STUCK with me?" he shouted, and Dakota let go of their hands, putting her hands onto her ears._

_Emma started to cry, "That's not what I'm saying, it's just.." she sniffed and tried to be brace, "I need __**more**__." her voice cracked._

_She wanted to marry him, really? Was he that clueless?_

_"I'm not enough?" he asked, shaking his head bitterly at her. _

_"Listen to me closer Jay." Emma whined._

_He cursed loudly and yelled "Just tell me what you want, Emma!" he demanded. He didn't want her to go. He was down right in fucking love with her, the only girl he's ever been inlove with._

_"Doesn't work that way." Emma sadly confirmed, shrugging sadly and grabbed Dakota's hand, leading her out._

_She couldn't TELL Jay to just marry her, he needed to want to do it himself._

_Emma walked out._

Jay snapped out of the memory and went to his car, slamming the door shut. He never understood what she meant by 'more'.. he gave her all of him, they practically lived together and raised Dakota..

What more could she want?

He started the car but before he pulled out he punched the steering wheel.

From inside the house, Emma was now sitting against the wall, her head leaned back on it too, looking gloomy.


	4. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

"Isabella led me around all month at my new school." Dakota told Jay, sitting on his kitchen counter in his apartment "Aaaaand I met a cute boy the first day of school." she giggled,swinging her feet like a kid in a candy store.

Jay was chopping up food on the counter beside her and stopped when she said that, cornering her eyes.

She noticed his pause and anger and laughed, "I like boys!"

"Well that's a good thing I guess." muttered Jay, but still trying to wrap his head around this, "Since when do you like boys? When'd you stop rolling around in mud?"

"She still does that." assured Jack, sitting at the dining table playing cards with Spinner

Spinner put his cards down and gave up, just giving his $50 bill to Jack, "You win." he sighed, "As usual!"

"He counts." Jay told Spinner, that's why Jack always won, the kid was brilliant when Jay brought him to poker nights.

"You lil cheater!" exclaimed Spinner as Jack just smirked, putting the money in his pocket.

The door knocked and in came Lucas, "hey guys." he greeted, and he brought his daughter Isabella, who everyone called Izzy. she was a spiting image of Mia, but a with her dad's green eyes and sarcastic humor and the same age as Jack.

Speaking of Jack, his mouth dropped and Jay turned, trying to close it for him and muttered, "Luke will beat you to a pummel." he warned.

Jack tried to sit up, and act cool as Luke and Izzy took off their leather jackets...they were so alike.

Luke sat down and looked around, "We planning cards?"

Jay went back to making food and getting a pack of beer out as Dakota smirked, still on the counter, "Jack's crushin' on Izzy."

Jay just smirked, and they glanced to the two sitting beside another.

"Poker." Spinner was still bitter.

Lucas pointed at Jack, "I'm not playing if he is... wipes my bank clean." he mutters.

"Cause he cheats!" Spinner exclaimed, pointing his finger as Jack who chuckled and shrugged innocently.

Izzy smiled a little and giggled, glancing at Jack, "I'll play." she confirms.

"What money do you have?" taunted Lucas to his daughter and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yours Daddy." she confirmed.

Jack smirked, eyeing between the two as Lucas warmed up to his little girl and tossed her a twenty. She picked it up with her fingers and tilted her head to Jack.

"You gonna shuffle or what?"

Jack blinked and snapped out of it, grabbing the deck of cards.

"And no cheating." she confirmed, "I'll know if you're counting... I'm good with bluffers."

Jack went red as Spinner and Lucas laughed, ohing. He scratched the back of his neck and they began to play.

Meanwhile.

Emma ran a hand through her hair, cleaning the salad that was thrown onto the floor.

Jesse had his head in his hands, sitting on the couch and then watched her, and went over.

Emma avoided his eyes and put the now dirty salad back in it's bowl and went to the kitchen to throw it out.

"I'm sorry." he muttered, "You know how tense I get around Christmas time with the office."

Emma just nodded, and turned the sink on, trying to wash dishes and jumped when he put his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, and then her cheek.

Emma hissed, putting her hand on her stinging cheek from where he slapped her, it was still hurting.

Jesse frowned and tried to make up for it, kissing more around her shoulders and slowly took her strap off.

He thought that would make up for it? The only thing Emma was thankful for it that the kids were gone and didn't have to see it. It was the third time now since they've gotten together since he's done this

Later on..

Dakota bursted the door open of her home and Jack followed in after her, Jay last and closing the door behind him.

"We're home!" Dakota yelled.

Jesse walked over as they took their coats and boots off, and eyed Jay icily but looked to the kids, "Your moms sleeping." he warned.

"Night Jay." Jack told him and nodded, running up the stairs.

Jesse and Jay now turned to another as Dakota ran to the kitchen but turned, hearing Jesse's low voice that for some reason, always made her blood run cold.

"I could of picked them up." Jesse told Jay and clenched his jaw "I _am_ now their other guardian."

Jay's face hardened, "Don't you need proven papers for that?" he taunted.

Jesus, how pissed off Sean would of been if still alive and seeing what asshole was trying to raise his kid. I mean, it ripped madly through Jay's body too.

"Well Im married to their mother so"

"Marrying." corrected Jay, it hadn't happen yet.

Dakota hid well and eyed the two glaring another down.

Jay added on, "And Jack isn't Emma's, you can't own him. Can't own anybody." he seemed to taunt, knowing Jesse's 'perfect man' status was such an act. He knew this kinda guy before

Jesse clenched his fists and put them into his pockets, "Have a good night."

"Yeah" was all Jay said, looking up the stairs where Emma was 'sleeping'. Before he turned he noticed Dakota and she gave him a sad look til he nodded softly and left.

Upstairs..

Emma wasn't sleeping, and Jack found that out when he saw the bathroom door creaked open and his older sister and mother figure leaning forward on the sink, putting some ice on her cheek as the shower was running, probably to make them think she was just doing that.

Jack's blood boiled and he quietly walked to the stair case, glancing down to seeing Jesse roughly shut the door behind Jay and put his hands on his hips.

That fucking prick hit Emma.

"Eat." Emma told Jack the next day before school.

Jack just stared at her while on the kitchen counter. She was trying her hardest to cover that bruise under her eyes with make up, he still saw it a bit.

She wasn't even going to tell ANYBODY?!

"He hit you." growled Jack.

Emma stopped and had her back turned until she slowly turned and sadly lied, "It was just once."

"Shouldn't of even been once! You're going to MARRY this guy?!" Jack couldn't believe it.

Emma raced over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Please don't tell anyone Jack, he's given us _everything_ and I really don't want Dakota knowing this. This isn't what our homes about."

"Hes making it that way!" Jack yelled and then Jesse walked on in.

"what's for breakfest?!" he said happily and Emma and Jack shared a look for Jack to get up and storm out.

Emma bit her lower lip and looked at Jesse who gave her a look like he knew what Jack was so mad about, and he wasn't pleased.


	5. Love Is All You Need

**There is a new Character coming in named Ian, he's going to be Dakotas love interest, so think Ian, from the show Shameless.**

"Hey Jack." came a soft voice as Jack finally stopped glaring at his locker at school and looked over.

Izzy.

She wore hip hugging black pants and a high rise green sleeve top, her belly botton ring showing off, her long brown hair curled down to her belly botton.

"H-hey." he then coughed. Jesus, he was new and already had a reputation of being too cool for most girls in this school.. how did Izzy have him so wrapped around her finger already?

"What's eating you?" she asked, seeing how lost he looked a second ago.

He then clenched his jaw, letting the memory go, "Nothing." he hated to lie to her, even though he just MET her, but Emma begged him

"Good." she smiled softly, and he felt better already, "Walk me to English." she instructed instead of asking.

His smirk turned into a grin and he walked with her until they passed the girls bathroom. Izzy grabbed his hand and yanked him inside.

She giggled and he smirked when she pushed him up against the girls washroom wall, and they kissed deeply.

He sighed into the kiss and then pushed her up against the other wall, teasing his tounge with hers as the last bell rung.

At lunch, Dakota waited in the cafeteria for Izzy as someone pulled up a chair at her table. They tossed it backwards though, sitting on it.

"Hey loner." a very cute, tall, well built in the arms boy greeted.

She tried not to smile, rolling her eyes, "Ian."

Ian was a year older, he had dark red ginger hair that was short hair but medium length bangs, no freckles or anything like that though, and emerald eyes. He had a bad boy vibe but was actually genuinely sweet, just good with words, because he was smart, and street smart.

She had learned he was in foster care when some cheerleaders told her, and said he talked to no one.. but he talked to her.

"You going to the Winter dance?" he mumbled, playing with a straw in his hands while his elbows leaned on the chair.

Dakota blushed a little, putting her blonde hair behind her ears, "No..I'ma loner remember?" she teased and he grinned before looking up and nodded.

"Right." he confirmed and they shared a smile and he scooted closer to her. "So.. would you wana go with me?"

"Ian Brookes does dances?" Dakota teased.

He smiled bashfully, "Only if Dakota Nelson does." he nervously waited for an answer

Dakota went red and nodded. Oh my. She was seriously crushing.

Meanwhile, Emma got lunch with Manny and Manny had grown up so much, but yet, no husband or getting married either. But that was her choice

She was being so antsy today though.

"You wanna talk about it?" Emma teased Manny.

Manny groaned and put her head in her hands when the waitress came up, "What can I get you?"

"A shot please." Manny admitted.

Emma raised an eyebrow "Just water." she said for herself and the waitress left.

Manny finally let it out, "Spin asked me out."

"REALLY!?" Emma had to laugh, impressed.

Manny cringed, "This is so highschool of me."

"Manny, he's a funny guy." Emma shrugged, "And maybe there is something still there."

"Maybe." mumbled Manny leaning back when the waitress came with her shot, and she downed it.

Emma laughed then thought about it, "Can I get a shot too?" she needed one.

The waitress nodded and left again.

Manny raised an eyebrow and then eyed Emma, "Soo..." she drifted off, "Hows the wedding plans going?"

"Going...slowly." she admitted.

"Second thoughts?"

"Course not! No! I love him!"

"Em!..Never said you didnt..." Manny eyed Emma strangely then gasped when the door of the restaurant opened, "Jay's here!" she waved him down.

He was just going to go grab some take out but sighed and scratched the back of his neck, going over.

Emma shut her eyes as he came up from behind her, then the waitress came and put down the shot.

Emma took it, letting it wash over her.

Jay stood there now and eyed that scene to raise his eyebrows, "And not even lunchtime." he taunted before sitting across from Emma and the blonde glared at him

Manny bit her lip and wondered just why these two fell apart...they were so perfect. Suddenly she grabbed her phone and gasped.

"Oh god! My boss just texted me, totally forgot about the audition today." she lied while getting up and looked down at Jay then to Emma, "We'll do a rain check!"

"Manny!" Emma shrieked, but the raven haired girl ran off and Emma sunk in her seat, "Really?!" she said out loud

"Yeah she _really_ just did that." Jay said, blinking and watched Manny run out the door. He was a nervous wreck inside now.. Manny probably left cause she knew he wasn't over Emma. Hell, it was Manny who was always trying to help Jay through after Emma left.

He remembered those days like yesterday...

_Manny opened the front door of Jay's apartment and looked around the dim lighted area before stepping in and hissed, and oh'd as she stumbled on something._

_"Jay!" Manny yelled, turning on a light. Beer cans, she almost broke and fell on her face because of beer cans._

_She sighed sadly, this meant he was drunk yet again._

_Manny walked over to his room and stopped at the door way, "You gotta stop doing this to yourself." she told him. He laid on his bed with his eyes closed until he groaned when Manny kicked his bed._

_"What?!" he snarled._

_"Emma leaves, and you think it's because you're not good enough...so the answer is this?" she asked, looking around and heard someone in his bathroom come out. Some hooker looking slut, probably from the bar Jay always downed himself at. _

_The girl gave Manny a look who just rolled her eyes and the girl went to kiss Jay's cheek when he sat up._

_Jay made a disapproval noise, tilting away from the girl when she went to kiss him and she frowned sadly then grabbed her purse, leaving._

_"Becoming a drunk womanising loser?" Manny ended her sentence, crossing her arms._

_Jay snickered, and shrugged. What else did he have?_

_Manny shook her head, "You are definatly turning into the Hogart people thought you'd end out to be."_

_"Because that's the kind of guy I was!" Jay finally yelled at her and stood up, "What the hell do I have without her?"_

_Manny put her hands on her hips, "There! You just said it! You WERE like that, not anymore, so this is just going to end badly if you keep doing it."_

_"No one cares Manny." Jay rolled his eyes at her, going to his dresser where a closed beer laid upon, and cracked it open._

_Manny went to the side of his bed , holding up a portrait, "__**She'd**__ care" she said and he stopped going to sip his beer to corner his eyes at her. _

_She lifted the frame to him to show him the picture of Emma in his arms at Disneyworld, Dakota beside them standing with Goofy at 6 years old. _

_"and so would Dakota." Manny declared, walking out and putting the frame on the bed. She slammed the door behind her_

_Jay stood there, helpless, and went to sip his beer to stop again. He sadly glanced at the happy photo again and then huffed slowly, putting the beer away and looked around. time to clean up._

Jay snapped out of the memory when Emma began to talk from across him

"So..Dakotas going to a dance with some Ian guy?" Emma said, hoping Jay would know who he was.

Jay snickered, remembering Dakota gushing about it, "Haven't met him yet."

Yet. Emma shook her head, Jay was still SO involved with Dakota's life. It made her heart so sore.

"But uh...think here's your chance." Jay said, his face a bit amused and looking behind Emma.

Emma turned to look at the door open with Dakota coming in, a red headed built boy opening it for her and going to the counter to order food.

"I-" Emma turned and Jay was giving her a look.

"Don't."

"But.." Emma bit her lower lip, looking back.

Jay shook his head smiling, classic Emma, "Leave your nose out of this for once." he teased

"Who the hell is he?!" Emma exclaimed and turned back to Jay, "Black wife beater, ripped jeans, he's a little punk." Emma knew it, and went to stand up as Jay grabbed her back down.

"Dakota will never forgive you if you go embarress her and you know it." he looked back at the couple, he wasn't happy Dakota was interested in boys now either, but these two seemed pretty into another.

"and will she forgive me if I warned he's just going to step on her heart?!" Emma hissed back at him.

Jay leaned forward on the table, challanging her, "And why's that?" he raised an eyebrow, interested. Cause people looked at this Ian and just thought bad? Because he had a BAD repuation that meant he was a bad person to be with? Jay knew what it felt like, and Emma couldn't judge.

Emma got nervous but replied, "He's clearly trouble." she looked back and gasped "He even has a tattoo on his back!"

"you don't think people looked at us this way?" Jay suddenly asked.

Emma's heart stopped, and she couldn't look back at Jay until she found the courage, "I wasn't that neive, Dakota is too sweet."

"You were pretty nieve with me once upon a time." Jay admitted, not so proud of it, but trying to proove a point.

Emma glared at him, "Then I know how it feels and thats why I'm saving her from a mistake." she said loud and clear.

Jay angered, "Oh, A mistake?!"

"Yes!"

Over by the couter, Ian and Dakota looked to see who was speaking so loudly and Dakota shut her eyes embarressed.

"Uh oh." Ian joked to her, "Bet you they're breakin up."

Dakota's shoulders dropped, "No.. they already have." she said sadly, watching the passion between Jay and Emma as they fought about the past.

"how can you tell?" Ian asked her, eyeing the couple, "They still look pretty in love."

Dakota smiled softly at him then frowned, "That's my mom."

Ian's mouth hung and eyed Emma, "But she's soo.."

"Don't say it." cringed Dakota, hating to hear her mom was a milf.

Ian added, "Young." he smirked to Dakota, he wasn't a jerk.

"You think they're still in love?" Dakota asked him, eyeing Jay and her mother, she told Ian, "He was like my Dad.. still kinda is, cares a lot more about me then the jerk she calls her fiance.."

"She won't marry him." Ian says as if he just knew and Dakota gave him a look as he kept watching the two, "Their crazy about another, or they wouldn't bicker like this."

Dakota bit her lower lip and grabbed his hand, "I have a plan."


	6. Eye to Eye

A week had gone by and as Jack went down the stairs getting ready for school, he heard harsh whispering in the kitchen, he guessed it was Jesse and Emma and he was right.

"If you this marriage as much as I do, you'll whipe that frown off your face so people stop asking questions." he heard Jesse hiss.

"Hey guys." Jack went into the kitchen and Jesse quickly let go of Emma who was backed against the kitchen counter.

"Jack, morning." Emma smiled brightly, but her eyes were so sad.

Jack cornered his eyes at her and her heart ached, he knew.

Jesse turned to him and plastered a fake grin, "Want a ride today from me, kid?" he asked.

"No." Jack simply said and gave Emma a look, "She's driving me."

Jesse frowned, and glared, crossing his arms, "Jack I sense I'm getting attitude from you." behind Jesse, Emma mouthed 'stop, please' to Jack.

Jack looked down sadly and then shook his head, "No, you're not. See you in the car." he muttered and left.

When Jesse left too Emma sunk to the floor and stared at the ring on her wedding finger, and began to cry.

Her heart hurt, like literally hurt, she thought she was having a panic attack, and she shook from crying to then try to stop.

She let the memory of Jay after the Dot last weekend come to mind...

_"you're really calling us a __**mistake**__, Emma?" Jay ran after Emma when she left the resturant madly._

_"I don't know what we were Jay. Okay?" she spat over the shoulder, speed walking until he jogged up and grabbed her elbow._

_"We were __**happ**__y, Emma.. and you know it." Jay's eyes held so much hurt, and Emma's heart broke, and when she felt his hand on her, she just wanted to throw her arms around him._

_Emma yanked her arm back, "Why are you bringing this up Jay?!"_

_"Just want.." you. Jay thought that wasn't good to say though so decided with, "to be friends.."_

_"Friends?" Emma couldn't believe it. She's never been friends with Jay, she always in love with him, start to end. But she tried to be the bigger person, "Fine." she did miss him._

_She just hoped spending more time with him wouldn't make her fall all over again._

_"Can I drive you home, friend." mocked Jay with that famous smirk._

_Emma smiled, nodding and shrugged, "Fine."_

_As Jay drove her home and peeked at her a few times and at that ring on her finger. _

_"Doesn't your finger tend to hurt now and then? Like lifting wieghts on your finger."_

_Emma tried not to giggle and shook her head._

_"What's he write about anyways?" Jay asked curiously._

_Emma looked over at him, amused, "You care?"_

_"Just making conversation." he honestly answered and she laughed, "Lemme guess... Sports."_

_"Howd you know?" Emma gasped, why was Jay so good at that!?_

_"He seems the type." Jay muttered._

_Emma gave him a look and he caught it, grinning._

_Emma reminded him, "You yelled at me for judging Ian, but you can judge Jesse?"_

_"You haven't met Ian..I've met Jesse." he corrected. Emma's heart skipped. Some little dream world Emma always hoped Jay just didn't like Jesse because of jealousy.. little did Emma know, that's exactly what it was._

_"You two just don't see eye to eye for some reason." Emma breathed._

_Yeah, because of you. Jay noted in his head._

_They ended up in Emma's house but Jay took notice to how tense Emma was when she let him in._

_"Let me guess, Jesses home and doesn't want to see my charming good looks?" taunted Jay as Emma closed the door behind him._

_"No... hes back tomorrow, but sometimes he comes home early." she confirmed_

_"Where's this TV that needs setting up?" Jay sighed, but was happy to help. Emma sheepishly pointed to the living room, Jesse was never home and she didn't know how to do it! _

_As Jay set up, Emma went upstairs to change and came back down in more comfortable clothes like jeans and a white tank top, her hair down._

_"Get me a screw driver." Jay asked, not looking back as he bent behind the tv._

_Emma went to the couch where the tool box was and paused, tilting her head._

_"Stick looking thing with a thick handle." taunted Jay, knowing she was bad with tools._

_Emma smiled proudly when she picked it out and went over to him, he finally looked back to grab it from her to pause and stare._

_Emma went red, and her breath stopped as she noticed him just, staring. God she hadn't seen that look in years._

_"What?" Emma asked, nervously. Jay blinked and snapped out of it, grabbing the tool._

_"Uh.. Haven't seen your hair down.." he coughed awkwardly, while working on the tv, "In a while." it was the same as he remembered, but even better cause it's been so long. God he wanted to touch it, run his fingers through it._

_Emma blushed again and he finally stood up and turned to her again, she couldn't help but notice his gaze size her up and GOD she just wanted to jump him right there._

_Was he with anybody? Jack never said anything when she first tried to ask... Jesus! You're ENGAGED Emma! _

_"Normal clothes too." Jay noticed and teased, "Welcome back to life."_

_Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "I do dress normally time to time."_

_"Not often enough." muttered Jay, throwing tools back into the box. Emma heard it and bit her lower lip._

_Jesse always liked his women fancy._

_Jay was different, Jay always loved Emma for Emma, being naturally beautiful and when she tried, she was drop dead goregous._

_"Well, thanks for fixing it up." Emma told Jay, once he showed her the Tv now worked._

_He pointed at the off button and playfully told her, "This big red bottom is the OFF botton. See it says OFF." _

_Emma playfully slapped his arm and then gasped, "Crap! I'm late to pick up Dakota and Jack."_

_"Relax, I'll drive." Jay simply informed, grabbing his keys out of his pocket._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Emma didn't understand but followed._

_"You drive like a turtle." he taunted, closing the door behind them as she laughed._

_When Jack and Dakota waited outside school, they saw Jay's orange civic roll up and the two smirked at another seeing Emma in the car with Jay_

_The kids bursted into the front door as Dakota happily made dinner plans, "I'll start clearing up the table!"_

_Emma embarresingly closed the door behind Jay who even scratched the back of his head, Jack had offered he'd stay for dinner and Dakota was too excited for him to say no._

_But then, to ruin it all, Dakota came out of the kitchen with a gloom look on her face, and Jesse following her out, to lean on the wall and cross his arms._

_Emma's mouth fell a bit and she looked at Jay and then nervously at Jesse, playing with her hands._

_"Staying for dinner?" Jesse seemed to ask, but every one in the room could tell he wasn't pleased._

_Jay looked at him, then Emma, who just looked down. What was with her?_

_"Yeah." Jay informed, feeling a protective gut feeling coming over him._

_Jesse cringed, "Oh shoot, Em, we have those dinner plans at the resturant tonight remember?" he asked._

_Jay couldn't help but notice Jesse's road trip bags still on the stairs, and rememebered Emma saying he wasn't suppose to be home for another day...so how could they have plans? And why was Emma going along with it?_

_"Oh." she blinked and the inside of her wanted to scream for Jay to say but she shook her head, "That's right, sorry Jay. Another time?"_

_Jay kept looking at her, and Emma had to look away, looking upset, he knew. She knew he knew something was up._

_"Yeah, guess so." Jay informed._

_Dakota now stood beside Jack against the wall who muttered goodbye to Jay queitly._

_"See yeah buddy." Jay said lowly back and then left._

_And that was why Jesse had hit her today, and gave her some threats before Jack had come down._

_And this was the part Emma was admitting to herself she wasn't happy and never was._

_And she wanted Jay back._


	7. And Her Diamonds Bring Me Down

"Hey Mrs Adams."

Emma heard a voice call her, and her blood turned cold. Mrs Adams... just didn't sound right. Emma turned and saw that boy Dakota was seeing and her mouth dropped.

"Oh, you must be.." Emma remembered his name, she was just in shock he was here, as there house, on their porch.

Emma was in thought, sitting on the bench swing when he came up.

He tilted his head since she was in the shadows a bit and saw something around her eye, "You okay Mrs Adams?"

"Emma, please call me Emma." she practically begged and tried to hold her cry, "Dakota's in the basement with Jack."

Ian reconsidered going inside and just telling Dakota that today seemed like a day she should be with her mom, but decided to go walk over to Emma.

Emma was shocked and tried to turn her head, and Ian just knew what was going on instantly.

"My mom use to cover with make up until she found out the best way to hide it.." Ian pierced his lips together tightly, knowing this was pretty brave of him to do.

Emma looked away before slowly looking over and up at him, there it was, a big bruise under her eye, worse than the other ones.

"What was that?" she whispered. Ian saddened, she was so torn up looking, at the resturant with that other guy though, Jay, she seemed so much happier, even if they were fighting.

"She stopped getting slapped around and left." Ian spoke loud and clear.

Emma's mouth dropped a bit until the front door opened and Emma turned her head again.

"Bye mom!" Dakota said, tugging on Ian's hand.

"Bye..Emma." Ian waved and slowly left with Dakota who was laughing and telling him what she was up to, then when they were a block away, he couldn't keep it in anymore..

Dakota kept rambling, "oh and by the way, our plan starts this weekend, I'm going to get Jay to come-"

"No plotting or playing cupid anymore, Dakota." Ian said.

Dakota stopped and gave him an outraged look, "Ian! This is the only way things can go back to normal, be happy again! Then we can go to the dance and-"

"This isn't about us, or you right now."

"Ian." Dakota got teary eyed, what'd she do?

Ian scoffed, guess seeing a mother being slapped around brought old feelings back, and Dakota was just so damn blinde to it!

"Have you stopped to _look_ at your mom today? Ever? I mean how long has she been getting abused?" he suddenly cupped Dakotas face, "Does he hurt you? Swear to god if he-"

Dakota shoved him off her angirly, "What are you saying!?"

Ian's shoulders dropped and he saddened, "You really don't know." he said and she shook her head in disbelief. He took a deep breath, "Dakota, your moms being abused by her fiance."

Silence.

Ian watched her try to take all of this in and went to step forward, "Dakota." he reached forward but she backed away from him like fire and started to spill tears before turning, and running back home.

No, not home...she couldn't go home.

How could of Ian known and not her?!

Jay's ..she'll go to Jays.

"Hey Kiddo." Jay said, opening the door.

She sniffed, eyes puffy then noticed a figure behind Jay, a woman. A young woman who looked like a super model...a woman who wasn't her mother.

"Dakota?" Jay suddenly became aware of her being upset and she crossed her arms, hugging herself.

"You're busy." Dakota sneered through clenched teeth and stormed away, but Jay ran after her and grabbed her back to him.

"Dakota what's wrong!?"

Dakota was full out crying, tears and sniffles, she pointed towards his apartment, "That your new girl friend now?"

Jay looked away looking guilty, "Everyone has to move on some time, Dakota." he mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"Everyones a liar!" Dakota shouted, her throat feeling like it was being torn apart and she tried to struggler but he held her in his arms and tried to hug her.

"Dakota!" he yelled, trying to understand and now seriously worrying.

"Let me go, let me go!" she practically begged with all she had, and finally tore from him, she tilted her head, tears down her cheeks, "R-remember that time last year? You told me you wouldn't give up on us. You gave up."

"Dakota that's not fair" Jay snapped and pointed at himself, "I tried all I could, people aren't meant to be."

"You use to say you were." she cried, "You told me stories, you don't think I remember them? When I was 4... 7 even."

Jay looked down and opened his mouth but shut it, feeling cornered. She was right.

"You don't think I remember you bringing me to the mall when I was 6, the _last_ thing we did before mom took us away.."

Jay took a deep shakey breath and exhaled, "Dakota lets take her home." he put his hand on her arm and she yanked his arm away.

"You got mom a ring! I helped you picked it out!" she remembered like it was yesterday...

_"What about this one Dakota?" Jay asked, going through a jewlery store counter looking at rings. Dakota sat on the counter and clapped excitingly as Jay chuckled to the clerk, "Guess that's the one."_

Jay finally snapped, "Well she didn't want it did she Dakota?! She wanted Vancover!" he noticed Dakota jump and shut his eyes, "Dammit Dakota!" he hated thinking about this, she thought she was the only one who hurt through it? "What else do you want me to do!?" he begged, his arms shooting out.

He had nothing.

Emma was marrying someone else.

"Fight for us." Dakota's voice cracked, and she turned, numbly..and left.

Jay stood there and swallowed the lump in his throat, a numb look in his eyes too.

Dakota hugged herself as she walked home in the dark by herself, the sky black

_**And she says oh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cause I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best but now she can't win it  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down**_


	8. Disturbing Behavior

"Talk about ruining the mood." joked the girl inside Jay's apartment when he slowly came back in.

"I uh...I'm gonna call it a night Melissa." he told her.

She tilted her head and laughed a little, "Cause that little girl? What...is she yours?" she asked, walking over.

"No.." Jay drifted off, though damn well felt like it.

"Then not your problem." she laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He looked at her coldly, and slowly unwrapped her arms from him, and opened the door more, "Good night."

Melissa looked at him insanely then snickered, grabbing her purse and left.

Meanwhile.

"What if she ran away!?" Emma was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, she had no clue where Dakota was and Jay hadn't picked up her call earlier.

Jesse and Jack stood in the kitchen with her and Jack snickered, "hell, I would to." he informed, hating this hell hole.

Jesse smacked the back of his head, "Don't worry your sister."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Jack sneered back, shoving Jesse hard and Jesse actually flew back, then charged at Jack.

"Stop! PLEASE!" Emma begged, trying to punch Jesse's back as Jack was collar locked on the ground by Jesse.

Emma quickly looked around in fear as Jack gasped and choked as Jesse choked him and she grabbed a pan.

_**BAM!**_

Jack's eyes widened and he caught his breath as he pushed a knocked out Jesse off of him and crawled up. He looked down at him, then ran to Emma, grabbing the pan and took her hand.

"Come on, let's just go, now!" he told her.

Emma shook her head crying, "I can't, I'm too afraid."

Jack shook his head, so confused, where was the strong Emma he grew up with? Who raised him on her own.

"Come on." Jack yanked her forward and up the stairs to go quickly pack.

When Emma sat in her room, Jack quickly piled her clothes into a duffle bag when Dakota came in, Emma was so dumb she didn't even take notice.

"what's going on?" Dakota asked, looking around.

"We're leaving." muttered Jack who zipped up Emma's bag and threw Dakota one, "Go pack."

"We are!?" Dakota asked, more excited and then ran happily to her room. Thank god! she shoved her clothes, tooth brush and a few pictures into her bag.

Emma blinked, finally coming out of shock on her bed "Where are we going to go?"

"Jay's."

"No. No, no, no. If you want me to go, anywhere but there." she begged, tears streaming down her face, she'd feel like such an idiot, such a weak person.

Jack shook his head, "Fine, I'll call Isabella, Lucas and Mia will probably let us stay for a bit."

Emma slowly nodded, fine. She could do that.

She slowly stood up and took a shakey breath, peeking out the door to then slowly walk to the top of the stairs, looking down.

"Jack." she whispered.

Jack was still packing.

Emma started to shake and said louder, "Jaaaaack!"

Jack turned and snapped, "what?!" he went to walk over to then stop in his tracks. Jesse's body was gone.

"Go! Go get the bags, tell Dakota to just take what she has." Emma said, pushing Jack foward who nodded and went to her room for the bedroom to slam close and Jesse stood there, locking the kids inside.

"Mom!?" Jack knocked on the door and pounded on it, "MOM!"

Dakota's eyes widened, wondering what was going on.

Emma's eyes widened by the staircase and went off running when Jesse chased her down the stairs. Emma was so scared she even grabbed a knife from the kitchen, then held it up to him when she turned.

"Wow, wow." he said, putting hands up, "Baby... it's okay."

"Leave us alone." Emma cried and begged.

"I'd love to leave the kids, but you won't LET US" he said through clenched teeth.

Emma saw the front door left open a little bit and went to run for it for Jesse to grab her and grab her hair, she screamed and he knocked her head against the wall.

Then she saw black.

_In a haze, memories were going through Emma's head as she laid knocked out. It was years ago...when she was still happy, and with Jay. Jay went and crawled into bed with Emma as he spoke, "Dakota is in her bed, passed out, and snoring from her wonderful 5th birthday all thanks to..me." _

_Emma laughed and laid into his arms, "What would we have done if it weren't for you making a reservation at chucky cheeze"_

_"I still got my street connections." he teased and raised an eyebrow impressed when she sat up and put a knee over him, straddling him, "Is this my present?" they smiled as the kissed slowly then it turned passionate._

_Emma soon enough was throwing her top off and he was shoving his manhood up her, and she came once, then twice, riding on top of him and he was seeing stars. _

_Jay smirked holding her in his arms as they were falling asleep again, and he held her from behind while his hand went to her stomach, "We should have one , one day."_

_Emma gave a 'really' look, over her shoulder and he shrugged. She smirked, "Since when did Jay Hogart ever plans kids." _

_"When Jay Hogart __**finally **__fell inlove."_

Emma woke up with a groan, and there was a slight cut on her forehead, let alone her little bruised up cheek. She gasped when she was in the room with Jack and her daughter again, Jesse looking down at them.

"Now, let's talk this out." Jesse confirmed.


	9. My Baby Blue

"Emma?" Jay came into the house, the door was cracked open and it was after midnight. That seemed wierd. The lights were off and when Jay stepped in he did a double take into the kitchen, there was blood on the floor.

What the hell.

On reflex, Jay went to yell her name, but decided to keep quiet and slowly crept up the stairs, seeing a light on in Dakota's room.

He slowly stepped near it and listened in..

from the inside, Emma held Dakota as Jesse threatened her, "We're going to take a trip, and the kids can stay with Manny."

"How long is the trip?" Jack asked, and swallowed hard. He was actually afraid.

Jesse was stilll mad at Jack, and threw his fist, backhanding him, "You're the one who made this mess, we can go as long as we like."

"I don't want to go." Emma simply said, her eyes going from weak, to the old Emma stern look.

From outside the door, Jay's face was hard but his eyes blazing. He heard someone being hit, and he hard Jesse talking about taking Emma away, against her will.

"You will go wherever the hell I want you to go." Jesse growled at her, grabbing her hair in his fist as she winced.

"Let go of her!" Jack yelled, leaping on Jesse who easily swung him to the side, Jack landed hard into the wall and Dakota started to scream and cry when Jesse tried dragging Emma away who begged him not to.

When Jesse swung the door open and grabbed Emma, dragging her out, he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his neck and swung into the wall himself, and harder than he swung Jack.

Jesse cringed and looked up in rage at Jay who stepped over him, and grabbed his collar, pulling his fist back and took a swing, then another.

Emma's eyes widened as she slid against the other wall, watching in horror. Jesse was beaten and Dakota ran for the phone, dialing 911.

"Jay! JAY!" Emma shouted and finally stood up, grabbing his elbows before he hit another blow at Jesse's face.

Jesse's face was pretty bad, bleeding from nose, lip and even eye that was already swollen, and he was breathing hard.

Jay stopped when he felt her grab him and he breathed madly, heart racing and he whiped around, his shoulders dropped when he saw her jump and give him a deer in the headlights look.

He looked behind her and saw Dakota helping Jack up, and they stared back at him.

Jay looked away and at Jesse hatefully, before grabbing Emma's hand tightly and told the teenagers, "Lets go, now."

Dakota and Jack grabbed their bags, and went running. Dakota stopped by Jesse though and she clenched her fists, and kicked her foot out into his groin. Jesse's mouth fell and he cupped his crotch in agony.

"Dakota.." Emma sighed, mixture of a little dark humor as her and Jay stopped on the stairs for them. Jack grabbed her and they followed them down the stairs, hearing cop sirens

"And Jesse was your..." the cops kept going through questions

Emma was the only one being really bothered by the questions as she leaned on a cop car, watching Jesse being arrested and put into the back seat of a cop car.

"Husband?" the cop guessed, seeing a ring on her finger.

From behind, Jay and the kids leaned on his orange civic, sadly watching Emma look abit lost and tired as she answered questions, til one question Jay seemed to notice made her take her ring off and even throw it onto the ground

"No." she simply said and looked at the cop, "Now, is that everything?" she raised an eyebrow, feeling much MUCH better.

The cops mouth fell but he nodded, and watched her go. Emma glared at the 'perfect family home' and then walked away from it, forever.

Jay opened the passanger door for her as the kids got into the back of his car.

_**My my baby blue  
Yeah I'm talkin' about you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah I've been thinkin' about you  
My my baby blue  
Yeah you're so jaded  
Baby  
Jaded  
Baby  
You're so jaded  
'Cause I'm the one that jaded you**_


	10. Never Stopped Loving You

It's been a few weeks since, and Emma, Dakota and Jack have been squishing into Jay's apartment the past month.

"Here's your lunch." Emma said, breathless, throwing a sandwhich and can of pop Jack's way.

Jack nodded and stuffed it in his bag as Dakota was running to put her shoes on, they were late!

"How come this is the third time we're late?! Again!" Dakota huffed. was going to kill her. Old Hag.

"It's not every day I use my phone as an alarm clock Dakota, sometimes it doesn't go off." Emma insisted and went to grab her keys.

Jay grabbed them as he made his way out and shrugged "I'll bring them." he insisted.

Emma gave him a look while putting on her shoes, "You've been bringing them almost all the time."

"And still don't care." Jay noted.

Emma rolled her eyes "Only one of us has an actual job to go to so," she grabbed her keys back, "Why don't you give me something to do."

The past few weeks Jay was driving them to school, her to her doctor appointment after Jesse really hit her head hard, and then doing all the cooking too.. let alone gave up his room, let the kids take the guest room, and slept on the couch.

Jay sighed deeply, watching them go and leaned on the kitchen counter. He picked up Dakotas forgotten lunch and waited a moment more until Emma bursted back into the apartment and went running toward it.

He handed it out to her, giving her a look as she pointed and warned, "Don't say a word." she ran back out and he grinned, shaking his head.

At school, Dakota rubbed her arm as she walked down the hall, the whispers were dying out, I mean, she was still nicknamed 'that girl whose mom almost married an abusive man' but the rumors were finally dying down a bit

At lunch, Jack sat on his own and Isabella came up behind him, putting her hands on his eyes, "Guess who?" she smirked and he did too.

"Rebecca. God I had fun with you last night." he owned a slap on the back of his head as she sat next to him and they laughed together before Izzy looked around.

"Where's Dakota?" she asked, just as Ian sat down.

"That's what I've been wondering all day." he admitted. She wasn't in any of her class

Jack scoffed and got up, grabbing his bag. He knew where she'd be. He walked to the girls washroom and some girls yelled at him for him to roll his eyes and simply just knock on the first stall.

"...what?" muttered Dakota's voice.

Jack sighed leaning on the stall, "Can't hide forever. Come out, trust me, today's Degrassi rumour is about Tracy Rachel getting knocked up by Coach Armstrong."

"Gross." came her reply.

Jack chuckled and leaned off the stall when she opened it.

"You deal with all this better." she mumbled.

Jack nodded but gave her a look, "Cause I have to, you do too, your Mom gets worse looks then we do..pity looks even, and you know how much Emma hates that."

Dakota nodded, her mother sure hated when people thought she was too weak to take care of herself.

"Just don't like hearing people thinking Jesse was our Dad." she admitted.

Jack snickered, "Guess that's where I get off easier, its a legend I'm 'Mr Simpsons' lost son. You on the other hand, can make yourself a legend."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Jack grabbed her hand, "Let me show you something." he tugged her along.

Dakota was confused, he brought her to a small garden room in the school that had a bunch of flowers, pictures, and memorals of passed away students..

"What's that?" Dakota pointed to big memoral on the wall of the room, a big poem, and a bunch of names...then she noticed one picture of a familiar face.. her Dad.

Sean.

"A memoral for the ones who didn't survive the Degrassi shooting back when Em was in school." Jack explained.

Dakota nodded, "Mom told me about it..why's his picture here?"

Jack slowly watched Dakota get lost in the picture, staring at it and softly touching it.

"Well he saved Mom..and mom's old friend Toby, from getting shot. He's what stopped Rick Murray from hurting more students." Jack told her and put a hand on her shoulder, "_he's_ your dad."

Dakota smiled warmly, tears coming to her eyes and she tried to whipe them, "He died in war though, whys it up here?"

"He was still a student..and he dropped out to go to the army..and he was again, a hero. Got to remember people like him." Jack shrugged.

She nodded, understanding and looked at another photo, "Is that moms old friend?"

Jack looked at Jt Yorkes picture and nodded, "Yeah.. that's him."

She sighed, "How does mom deal with all this?"

"I dunno.." Jack sat next to her on the bench and joked, "Use to be said Degrassi use to 'go there'.. you know, was full of drama all the time, non stop."

"Couldn't imagine." she joked back.

Silence.

She played with her hands, "Just want us to be happy.. I want Mom to be happy."

"She's getting there." Jack insisted and nudged her, "Hey.. we're living with Jay once again." he declared.

Dakota smiled, "That's true..." she looked at him, "Why's that so complicated?"

"They clearly still love another Kota." he used her old nickname and she smiled, he went on, "Things just get messy now and then. Their both stubborn to hell.."

Dakota put her head on his shoulder and stared at Sean's picture, "I think Dad would of wanted them together."

Jack laughed, "More or less." he joked, remembering the jealous stories of Sean Cameron when it came to Emma having a thing with Jay in the past.

Silence.

"I think you're right." Jack admitted though, in the end, Jay was like family..didn't feel right without him. They had to all come back together, right?

Later..

Jay closed his apartment door and saw Emma on the couch in her black yoga pants and dark green tank top, her down and naturally wavy.

He smirked and went over as she was surrounded by newspapers

"Give up on the job thing for one second." he teased, moving them to the ground and sitting beside her.

Emma gave him a look, "I _kinda_ need one though.. and being a writer for **Jesse's** company isn't really an option anymore." she looked back down, trying to find something.

"You can work for me?" Jay bluntly said out of no where.

Emma blinked and looked up at him, "what?" she asked.

He shrugged slowly, "why not? We're looking for a desk receptionist anyway."

Emma shook her head, "Wait." she tried to take this in, "**work** for **you**. Since when do you own a shop?"

"Tony left it to me." Jay informed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"When did you ask." Jay shot back.

Emma softened, she never really asked him about anything in his life since she got back...she was just trying so hard to avoid him..resist him.

God why was he so perfect.

"Do I have to do an interview?" she asked, tilting her head with a bashful playful look, not wanting to.

He tried to hide his smirk, "Cook dinner and we'll see."

Emma frowned and groaned, "But you're better."

Jay chuckled as he sat up to go start it before the kids got home, "You're lucky I love you." he said, opening the fridge and then stopped, staring at it in shock.

Fuck.

He just said that out loud.

To her.

Even Emma bluntly stared at him from the couch, her heart going wild. Love like love or love like still in love?

Jay shut the fridge once he grabbed a random food option, just so he didn't look like such a dumb ass and turned to the counter. Yogart. He grabbed yogart.. for dinner. Fuck this was so embaressing.

Emma got up and went over to help, or so he thought.

"You want burgers or-" Jay was cut off when he turned to her as she walked up right to him and wrapped her arms around him, leaned up and kissed him hard.

Jay's eyes shut tight and wrapped his arms instantly around her waist, kissing her deeper and harder, pushing his tongue against hers and shoved her up against, then up on the counter, standing between her legs.

They pulled away breathless, Emma looking at his expression to see if this was okay, he giving her a shocked look

She finally answered him, "I want you."

Jay's mouth hung and stared into her brown eyes, carressing her long blonde hair...finally. Even his heart was going to explode by the beat of it.

"On bread or?" Jay teased, remembering him asking if she wanted a burger before she insisted she wanted him. Damn. She still had such an effect on him..after all this time apart.

Emma grinned sexily, her hands still on his shoulders, his on her waist, "On me." she said cheekily

He shut his eyes, grinning and shaking his head as she silently giggled, and began running her hands down his stomach, to this pants, slowly unzipping them.

Jay started kissing around her neck and cupped her face, whispering 'I missed you's as he kissed her once more on the lips tenderly. She bit her lip sadly and nodded, and he lifted her shirt off, then his.

Soon enough Jay was pumping into her and she moaned and gasped, each time he pushed inside slow but deep. She scratched down his back, shutting her eyes in bliss. Christ, she forgot how good he was.

She whimpered and begged until he brought her to edge, and went a bit faster. He panted, laying his forehead on her shoulder as he thrusted inside, and she kissed along his shoulder, til she couldn't anymore, her mouth hanging in such pleasure from him. He felt her tense around him and her pleasurable cry out for him made him come hard with her.

The two panted and tried to catch their breaths as she whimpered when he slid out and zipped back up, going back to tend to her and kiss around her neck, biting playfully now and then as she reached and grabbed his shirt, putting it on.

He grinned to how big it was on her, and kissed her on the lips again, "Love you." he said once again and shut his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers, "Never stopped."

She let a tear drop, a happy tear, "Me neither." she cried hopelessly and kissed him again.


End file.
